deceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
You're the Bad Guy
You're the Bad Guy is the tenth episode in the first season of Deception. Overview The FBI, including the Bowers, realize that Audrey Cruz isn't who she seems to be. Julian goes undercover to see if he can uncover the truth about Audrey and see if she's connected to Vivian's death. Plot After sleeping with Julian, Joanna gets a call from Nichole about Audrey booking tickets to flee the country. It proceeds on to Mia, who is in the middle of a therapy session with Vivian's old shrink. Hurt and angered, it causes her to say some ungrateful things to the therapist. However, she asks for his help and requests to see some of the recorded videos of Vivian that could probably lead to Vivian's killer. Unfortunate for her, her request was turned down and she barges out the room. Back at the FBI department, Will is talking to both Edward and Julian about Audrey and her knowledge of Liritrol and knowing about the killed victims. Upset, Julian asks what he can do to get Audrey arrested. Joanna then enters the facility and is told by Gabe about Julian and Edward. Taken into a private area, Will informs Joanna that Julian will go undercover while wired. After Will talks about almost solving the case, he mentions being able to have a relationship with her. Right then and there, Joanna confesses to Will about sleeping with Julian and her feelings for him. After hearing this, he fires her from the case. At Bowers Pharmaceuticals, Robert is having a serious discussion about his drug, and whereas he isn't admitting whether or not Litirol has killed people. After his partner speaks to him about his behavior, making Robert reply that it's all a scam. Before leaving, Robert rudely asks one of the men if he knows Joanna. He declines and walks off. After witnessing Robert's actions, she questions it. He offends her by saying they "look like kindred spirits". The scene moves on to Audrey who is at a diner with her manager. She demands for her salary before she goes away and it's revealed in a flashback that she contacted the Russian mafia to murder Remy Collville. When Mia and Sofia are out having a meal, Wyatt comes out of the blue. Sofia follows him to the men's room and the two end up having sex in a stall. After coming out, Mia appears to be missing. Concurrently, Edward is on his way home and is being followed by the stranger he saw at the park. He speaks with Samantha and tells her that he'll be staying with his father. Not liking the sound of it, she threatens to get on a plan to see him, but he reassures everything will be fine. After a while, it's revealed that Mia ran to the exact hotel room that Vivian died in and has memories of her. She's interrupted and invited to a party by a complete stranger and accepts. At the party, Mia is influenced to carelessly snort heroine. After doing it, she realizes her dumb mistake and runs to the bathroom. At Bowers Pharmaceuticals, Julian visits Joanna and she tells him about his father's odd behavior. He reassures her that everything will be okay and leaves. Seconds later, Joanna gets a call from Mia. Sofia appears to visit Dwight while he's trying to find an alternative for his bone marrow transplant. Angered about bailing Wyatt out, she demands he be put back, but he dismisses her making a remark about his planned death. At the Bowers' residence, Beverly is visited by Robert and asks her to tell him the real reason Joanna came to visit and uses Catherine's death as an excuse, mentioning that it was her fault. She backs herself up saying that he was the one who gained profit from it. Edward visits, causing him to leave the room. Going down to see Edward, they get into a quarrel about Edward's announcement. After making a comment about being "the bad guy" he reminds Edward of Kimberly Yaeger, throws him the golf club and leaves the room. Joanna reaches the hotel and spots Mia with the grown man who offered her heroine. While taking her out, the male get's handsy, causing Joanna to force him against the wall. She takes his I.D. and leaves with Mia. At the FBI department, Edward visits Will and explains the cover-up on Kimberly's murder and is taken into custody. Afterward, Joanna takes Mia home and gets her cleaned up. She asks about Vivian and what'd she say about giving her Dwight's bone marrow. Joanna tells her that Vivian might as well say yes and she goes along with it. At the FBI department, Gabe is visited by Robert and is asked to speak in private. Concurrently, Joanna is at Vivian's shrink and threatens him for the video footage of Vivian. He gives up and hands over the footage to her. So while Edward is being finger printed and held in a jail cell, Edward is wired up to go undercover. Surprisingly at Audrey's home, she's visited by Nichole and mentions being friends with Remy Colville and knowing about Liritrol. Preparing herself, Audrey locks the door behind her and agrees to an interview. So far, Sofia meets up with Wyatt at a bar and gives him three million dollars she had promised him. However, she tells him that she can't run away from him. Slightly angered, Wyatt doesn't put up a fight and watches her leave. Later, Mia is shown to visit Dwight and tell him that she'll give him her bone marrow. The same night, Joanna watches videos from the shrink, leading to her confessing that she was afraid of leaving Haverstock, fearing her own death. Meanwhile watching the video, Julian finally goes undercover and catches Audrey in the act. Seeing blood drops on the floor, it leads to Nichole's body in the closet. When Will and Gabe rush in, Gabe shoots her in claim of seeing a gun. Edward was released after being told that the finger prints or blood on the golf club wasn't his. He gave Haverstock a visit and beat him with the golf club out of anger. However, meanwhile, the stranger that followed him planned to assassinate him, but accidentally shoots Samantha while coming out of the elevator. Also, it's revealed that Gabe was paid off by Robert to purposely shoots Audrey from getting further information. Category:Episodes